


危险关系

by RACHEL_SHIKAKU



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RACHEL_SHIKAKU/pseuds/RACHEL_SHIKAKU
Summary: 来自lofter@星光灿烂记录簿@浮士德
Relationships: Moon Byule/Moon Byulyi|Sandeul/Lee Junghwan
Kudos: 8





	危险关系

**Author's Note:**

> 来自lofter  
> @星光灿烂记录簿  
> @浮士德

【一】  
相亲，通常出现在大龄青年男女身上。今年30岁的李灿多自觉正值青年，年轻气盛事业有成，不需要结婚。  
但他妈觉得李灿多应该成家立业了，总是拿25岁就结了婚还生了双胞胎的邻居小王说事，催促着李灿多赶紧结婚。  
李灿多今天也是相亲完了才赶到公司上班，愁眉苦脸的样子，多年好友兼公司副总经理的金宰俊一看就心知肚明。  
“你妈是不是又安排你相亲了？”他用胳膊肘戳了戳李灿多。  
“哎别提了，相亲要是能找到喜欢的，我早不单身了。”李灿多无奈的说道。  
这么久找不到心动选手就只有一个原因了，没有合李灿多口味的女孩子。做好友这么多年，金宰俊能不知道自己兄弟什么癖好嘛。  
李灿多喜欢穿西装好看的长卷发女人，还非要穿尖头细高跟，搭配一身严谨正统的西装，衬衫纽扣一直纽到第一颗。通俗一点来说，这男人喜欢禁欲款，还有一点SM的S倾向。  
“我知道有一个网站，下班后发给你。”金宰俊神秘兮兮地说了一句。  
就这样，他一直吊着李灿多的好奇心直到下班到家，李灿多收到了一个网站链接。  
点进去一看，页面上的图片立即让他羞红了脸——这是一个只向les群体提供SM性服务的网站。只需要向客服邮箱发送自己的身份证明和想要的服务，就能够得到人选参考图片以供选择。不同的女人还有不同的价位。  
引起李灿多关注的，是首页上那个穿西装的棕色长卷发女人的图片。西装穿的一丝不苟，却从敞开的外套里看到了勒的工整的皮带，将她姣好的身材勾勒出来。她坐在沙发背上，手里拿着一根精致细小的鞭子，用高跟鞋在沙发上踩出深深的痕迹。  
明明是这么中性的装扮，她的脸长的意外的清纯漂亮，一头及腰的长卷发温柔又色气。  
原来这世上真的有完美符合他取向和审美的女人。  
点进她的页面，知道她的“假名”叫做玟星，是这个网站的创始人。仔细阅读过之后，才发现玟星似乎很早就不提供这类服务了。不过被她服务过的人似乎都异常迷恋玟星，时隔多年还能在她的页面下看到最近的评论。  
更有意思的是，她的详细页面里居然写了“性取向：男”这一条。  
为les而生的网站，连les都申请不到玟星的服务，不知道李灿多还有没有这个机会。  
不管怎样，李灿多还是写了申请邮件过去，甚至表明自己不一定非要获得性服务，只是想见玟星一面。  
客服回复的速度相当快，拒绝的也相当干脆。  
【不向任何男性提供任何服务，如有需要可以查询以下网站。】  
那些抛过来的网址就只是些纯粹的卖淫网站了，李灿多对这些一丝兴趣也没有。  
但李灿多并没有放弃，干脆就死缠烂打到底好了。

【二】  
日子一天天过去，李灿多都已经把写邮件给网站当做必行公事。可能是真的被骚扰到不行了，这天他收到一封特别的邮件。  
【李先生您好，我是此网站创始人玟星。不知道您是出于什么目的需要如此大动干戈骚扰客服，但我们不是你来嫖娼的地方。此举实在是令人觉得不适，还请您不要再这样做了。】  
〖您自己也说了SM是艺术，而不是什么肮脏的交易。或许玟星小姐也能正视一下男性顾客，而不是缩在圈子里当你的les女王。〗  
【我也不是同性恋，李先生。我的性取向在我的履历里好好写着。】  
〖不论你有无恋人，那或许我有这个荣幸成为你下一任情人。〗  
【你没有这个机会了。】  
〖如果我说我可以投资你的生意，帮你打点一些你需要的东西——或许你可以以合作伙伴的身份来见我一面。〗  
没有收到玟星的回复，但李灿多偏偏胸有成竹。很显然她的营业模式在国内并不合法，还需要有个专人帮她打点些东西。最好干脆获得许可证之类的，这样就方便她瞒天过海。  
【会谈那天记得穿西装。可以带鞭子。】  
【上一条消息是开玩笑。】  
李灿多发了两条邮件过去，手指轻轻敲击着鼠标，并不厌烦等待的时间。  
〖还会带上手铐。〗  
玟星的回复。  
这种漂亮过头又有想法的女人才是他最想要的，不仅脸和身材都很性感，连头脑也一样性感。  
不论怎样，李灿多都已经把自己列入她的情人候选者中，并无比期待转正的那一天。

【三】  
要说图片与实物不符这句话吗？李灿多是这么觉得的，不过并非是坏的那一面。因为玟星看上去要比图片漂亮精致的多，这身西装穿的也相当干练清爽，纤细的脚踝和尖头高跟鞋堪称天生一对，双腿交叉在一起优雅得体。  
不知道能得到她的特殊服务是多么荣幸的一件事，李灿多倒是嫉妒起女性这个性别了。如果只要成为女性就能和玟星这样的美人亲密接触，那女性这个性别简直超越一切。  
“你有对象吗？”  
“我没有……不过说好的今天只谈生意。”  
“我们的确在谈生意，你今天提什么条件我都尽可能的答应你。”  
“来之前我已经查过你了，确实年少有为。不过这样轻浮的态度是怎么做好生意的。”  
“那要看对什么人了，我也不介意玟星小姐成为我财产另一半的持有人。”  
玟星微微蹙眉，这些细微的表情在李灿多看来也漂亮极了。  
这场会议倒是不太像会议，有点像在商谈嫁妆。哪怕玟星说要他公司的股份，李灿多好像也会毫不犹豫答应，只要她下一秒拿着身份证和李灿多去登记结婚。  
“明天，后天，还有之后的每一天，如果你有空的话，我都可以请你吃饭。”李灿多看着她说。  
“你今晚有空吗？”玟星想了想这么回答道。

【四】  
说实在的，李灿多恋爱经验太少，床上经验也不多。所以现在还真是尤其的紧张。  
玟星没有带多少道具，但光是叮叮咣咣的锁链和项圈，就看的李灿多有点脑袋打结。  
她穿了身TB的西装，红色的内搭衬衫，还有绑的很整齐的绑带。玟星的胸口被黑色的带子勒的衬衫都开了口，随时都要呼之欲出。  
李灿多光是看着她都有些呼吸困难，更别提还要和她做。  
“对付男人我还没什么经验……”她撩起脸侧的碎发拢到耳后。  
“我对你这样的女人也没有经验。”  
玟星拽了拽自己的领带坐到他身前，“你很快就有经验了，不过我们得说一些注意事项。”  
考虑到李灿多是初级选手，玟星今天就只带了几样东西陪他玩个过场，体力消耗太多吃亏的是她自己。就算是最初级的道具，也有个很危险的项圈，还是有必要注意的。  
“我们约定一个停止手势或者特殊语句，一旦有不适感就可以借此判断。”  
玟星就在眼前晃来晃去，老实说李灿多很难集中注意力。她的皮肤可真好，距离这么近也看不到瑕疵，露出的脖颈纤细线条优美，手指也骨节分明干净整洁。  
“李先生，我希望您好好听讲。”玟星忽然拽住他的领带，猛地向自己扯来。  
“我有在听你说的……但我想问一个问题。”  
“什么问题。”  
“我可以做S的那方吗？”  
从业这么多年，玟星可还是第一次受到这样的请求。  
与其说感到“意外”，倒不如说渴求已久。  
要求服务女人都喜欢西装1，衣冠禽兽禁欲清冷，可李灿多是个男人。  
“那要对我温柔些。”  
“一定。”

【五】  
“…作为S，我想李先生应该主动一点。”  
玟星坐在床边，耐心地等待李灿多把项圈在她白皙的脖颈上环好。皮革冰冷的表面迅速升温，玟星忽然有些理解，为什么以前那些女人从这时候就会开始露出那样的表情。  
“会的，如果是玟小姐要求的话。”  
链条在他手中咔啦啦地响，玟星看着那泛着银光的长条，不自觉地吞咽了下。  
亲吻来得温柔又当然，玟星在这种场合难得地可以不用主导发展过程，任由唇齿被攻占。该有的抚摸从拉起的衬衫下摆开始落下，玟星几乎是本能地能反应出来他下一步要干什么。  
西装外套半脱半在，红色紧身衬衫勾勒出的锋利线条斩断了情欲燃烧前的最后底线。李灿多的手解开一颗又一颗纽扣，被皮带紧勒着的饱满也终于得到解放。  
玟星的内衣是纯黑的，连挺立的小豆也能隐隐在柔软布料上窥出凸起的形状。李灿多的指腹只是贴着内衣扫过她的胸前就能换来她的一阵颤栗，他的手伸向玟星的后背，轻巧解开了上身的最后防御。  
李灿多轻舔她的嘴角，女人克制的呜咽声让他又兴奋了几分。唇舌一路顺着白皙肌肤下行，停留在胸前吮吸。他的手也没空闲，解开她系得一丝不苟的皮带扯下贴身的西装裤，又上移隔着内裤的布料挑逗着她的私处。  
“玟小姐应当是相当有经验的。”李灿多紧了紧手上握着的锁链，浅浅在她胸前留下一个齿印，“以前被你服务的那些女人怎样求欢，玟小姐应该是熟悉的。”  
他的西装还穿得周整，散落一地的衣物都来自这个刚才还满脸禁欲的女人。  
链条被李灿多的手带着，穿过她胸前的软肉伏在肩头。身体的微微颤抖带动着链条与皮肤摩挲，紧紧挤着的两只白兔上豆粒开始红肿，玟星大张着腿，花穴被手指挑弄得满是汁液。  
“…主人，”她以前向来是被称呼作“主人”的一方，如今轮到自己开口反倒涌上来从未有过的刺激感，“主人…帮帮我…嗯…”  
“…怎么帮你？”李灿多轻轻扯了扯链条，项圈拉扯着她仰头，凌乱的发丝已经开始湿润。玟星紧皱着眉，用尽自己曾听到过的污秽话语以求更多的欢愉。  
“嗯…求求您…用皮带…抽打我…呜…主人…操我…用您的…肉棒…插我…求求您…嗯呜…”  
李灿多扯过手铐将她的手举起铐在床头，衣物只能自己剥去。宽长的皮带在玟星雪白挺翘的臀部留下印记，玟星吃痛地叫出声来，花液却更多地涌出体外。  
李灿多抱着她的腰，让她跪在床上。双膝不受控制地向两边撇去，李灿多撕下玟星的内裤，滴滴蜜液瞬间打湿了床单。  
“…这么想被我操吗？”李灿多附在她耳边低声说话，皮带随之抽在隐秘湿地。玟星出人意料的剧烈反应让他疯狂，她潮红的脸颊也像是催情的春药。  
“嗯…哈…主人…我错了…哈啊…抽在那里…主人…惩罚我吧…嗯啊…”  
皮带表面镀上一层水光，在她双腿内侧留下不算重的痕迹。李灿多的性器紧紧抵着玟星的臀沟，但他似乎还在等着她说些什么。  
“主人…求求您…操我…”玟星吐出的话语越发直白不堪，被情欲支配的大脑一片空白，只有想被身后的滚烫填满空虚的欲望越发强烈。李灿多用手探了探她不断滴水的花穴，皮带紧接着又是狠力地抽打。  
“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
痛感和快感并存的刺激让她失声尖叫，李灿多接连不断地用皮带鞭挞着淫荡的穴口，玟星前后摇晃着身体，在一次又一次的惩罚下到达高潮。  
水潮顺着大腿内侧争先恐后地流下，玟星瘫软地下趴，花穴口接触到潮湿的床单又是一阵痉挛。她偏着头小声啜泣，被汗沾湿的碎发贴在额侧。  
李灿多的进入来得突然，玟星还没反应过来就被抬起了臀部，下一秒就是硕大的性器直闯入她体内。刚刚高潮过的甬道没有防备地被撑开，玟星也没想到李灿多的size能有这么大，她没被进入几次的花穴条件反射般收紧，把李灿多进入的动作阻止。  
李灿多一拉手中的锁链，皮带也微恼地抽在她胸前，“你在干什么？”  
玟星颤抖了一下，泪水从眼眶里溢出，连哀求也带着哭腔，“对不起…主人…哈啊…太大了…主人…呜…”  
“你真的很不乖啊…”李灿多松开手中的皮带，双手扶着她的腰狠狠地撞。玟星的手还被铐在床头，整个人的重心只由李灿多操控。性器猛烈地冲开层层软肉，直顶入最深处的粗糙之地。玟星的身体剧烈地摆动起来，胸前的软肉仿佛再没有停下运动的机会。  
“哈啊…呜…嗯…呼哈…嗯啊…主人…操哭我…求求您…哈…太大了…再用力一点…嗯…哈啊…”  
玟星的脸上满是泪水，潮红的脸色更显出之前禁欲面容的虚伪。李灿多在她臀上拍下一个巴掌，响亮的撞击声混杂着女人的哭泣。  
“…还在要求主人吗？”李灿多加大了撞击的深度，硕大的性器在她体内横冲直撞。玟星呜咽着承受他的惩罚，浪叫声从嘴角溢出。  
“嗯…不敢了…呜…哈啊…主人…嗯…哈…好爽…嗯啊…”  
玟星在猛烈的撞击下再一次到达高潮，骤紧的甬道让李灿多也忍不住释放了灼热的液体。他缓缓抽出在她体内的性器，失去阻碍的大量液体从穴口喷涌而出，沾湿了玟星雪白的双腿。  
“过来。”  
李灿多解开她的手铐，向她招招手。被扔在地上的红色衬衫不知道什么时候被他拿在手中，玟星乖顺地躺在他怀里，还未散去的高潮余韵让她没有太多力气。  
“嗯…”  
疲惫的花穴被异物进入的感觉让她皱了皱眉，玟星睁开眼，只能看到下身连接着刚刚没入袖口的衬衫。  
“呜…哈…不可以…”  
袖口的纽扣轻轻挠着花穴的内壁，硬质布料摩擦着敏感的甬道。玟星抓着身旁的床单低声呜咽，阴唇缩紧又被李灿多的手指扩张开来。  
李灿多掰开她想要闭合的双腿，将布料又往里塞进了一些。手指不时触到潮湿滚烫的穴口，李灿多坏心地浅浅抽插几回，如愿以偿地听见了她小声的娇喘。  
“玟小姐究竟有多少水呢…”李灿多已经塞进了一整只袖管，衬衫袖口不时扫过她体内的敏感点。玟星在李灿多怀里不断扭动着身子，进入的整个袖口迅速湿透，还有蜜液从缝隙里流了出来。  
“嗯…嗯啊…哈…呼…好痒…哈啊…哈…”  
李灿多把她向怀里搂了搂，左手握住穴口外剩余的大片布料，猛地向里突进。  
“哈啊，哈…嗯…嗯啊…慢一点…呜…”  
留在体外的衬衫不剩几分，玟星的甬道被塞得满胀，李灿多的手却还捉着衬衫在进入。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
整件衬衫终于被吞纳，李灿多满意地拍拍她的臀部，迷恋地看着仍旧在流出的蜜液打湿床单。  
“玟小姐真是水做的啊…”他拿起皮带，贴着花穴一点点扫过，“真的很厉害，塞下了一整件衬衫呢。”  
“待会儿拿出来的时候能挤出多少水呢…？”  
皮带毫不留情地抽在阴唇之间，衬衫紧贴着敏感点摩擦，还有纽扣在四处乱窜。玟星的浪叫声越来越不堪入耳，李灿多狠狠掐着她胸前跳脱的白兔，对她的表情十分满意。  
“哈啊…呜…嗯…嗯啊…好爽…哈…嗯啊…”  
铺天盖地的快感淹没了她的理智，玟星在火热之间放纵自己丢弃自尊，在当下求欢才占据王道。  
李灿多的手指忽然伸进她体内，迅速抽出湿得不成样子的衬衫，紧接着挺身贯入玟星紧缩的甬道。花穴再一次被冲撞开，衬衫离开的瞬间她就已经高潮，汹涌而下的水浪被堵在洞穴里，后来者居上的肉棒将水潮又带回了甬道深处。  
“呜…好胀…哈啊…会爆掉的…嗯啊…哈…”  
“会爆掉的吗？”李灿多找准她的敏感点，冲撞的动作越来越不知收敛。  
“哈…嗯啊…不会…就是这样…主人…呜…哈啊…”  
李灿多把她的头按在枕头上，破碎的喘息涌出，主动抬高的臀部也暗示着她的欢愉。  
“平时没见你这么婊这么荡漾，一到床上怎么就这么饥渴？”  
李灿多在她胸前留下一个又一个指印，抬手惩罚般捏住白兔上肿胀的小豆。  
玟星在李灿多的猛烈撞击下被推上顶峰，汹涌而下的浪潮冲开了他的再一次撞击。李灿多毫不怜香惜玉地扳过她的身子，贴着臀沟抽插了几下，白浊的液体也喷涌而出。


End file.
